The Ring Chooses The Hero
by Harley Grace
Summary: Each member of the team receives a power ring of a different color- what does this say about them? And why is Robin so reluctant to reveal the color of the ring that chose him? One-shot.
1. The Ring Chooses The Hero

**THE RING CHOOSES THE HERO**

**Red- Rage/Wrath**

**Orange- Avarice/Greed**

**Yellow- Fear**

**Green- Willpower**

**Blue- Hope**

**Indigo- Compassion**

**Violet- Love**

**Black- Death**

"Have you ever wondered," Wally said through a mouthful of popcorn one evening at Mount Justice, as the team gathered together in front of the TV, "what kind of power ring you'd get if you were ever chosen?"

"So something _does_ go on in that airhead of yours." Artemis exclaimed in mock wonder. "The world is ending! Whatever will be do!"

"I think I'd get green." Wally ignored Artemis as Kaldur let a chuckle slip. "You know, it being the only not-emotion in the spectrum, ergo it being _the best_ to have as your emotions can't let you down."

"And what makes you think you'll get 'the best'?" Artemis lifted a challenging brow.

"Let him live in his delusional world, Arty." Robin grinned, his eyes mischievous behind the shades. "It's all he has."

"What is a power ring?" M'gaan couldn't help asking, feeling excluded. Conner too was wondering what a power ring was, and how the color would be at all relevant.

After all, what was in a color?

"Babe, you just asked the right guy." Wally cocked an eyebrow and gave a crooked smirk. "Ever wonder where Green Lantern gets his power?"

"From his- oh, I get it." She smacked her forehead. "I mean, of course! Hello Megan! I'm so stupid! So his ring is called a power ring. But you said you thought you'd get green. Does that mean there is more than one color?"

"Hell yeah! Just a _whole spectrum_!" Wally jumped off the couch, knocking the bowl of popcorn to the floor, and stood in front of the flat screen. "You've got violet, and indigo, and orange, and oh yeah, there's yellow, red… black." The last word he uttered somewhat fearfully.

"Black isn't a color." Artemis snapped sharply. "And get out of the way. You're blocking our view."

"I know black isn't a color!" Wally didn't move as he glared at the Green Archer. "There's still a black power ring though."

"I don't like the sound of it." Kaldur said warily.

"I'm still confused." Connor spoke up for the first time. "You also mentioned how green wasn't an emotion?"

"Green is the color of willpower." Wally explained. "Hence why it's the safest to use- your emotions don't get in the way. That's why it's the Green Lantern Corps that protects the universe, and not like, the Red Lantern Corps." He shivered. "That would be horrifying."

"There's more than one Green Lantern?!" Conner exclaimed in shock.

"Geez! Have you guys been living under rocks or something?"

* * *

The next day the team was in the training room, taking turns to spar with one another.

No one expected a collection of colored rings to whiz through the door. One even hit Artemis squarely in the forehead, taking her by surprise.

"OW! What the-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Wally's yell of excitement, disbelief, wonder, happiness, drowned out all other noise, slamming into the ears of his teammates. "FREAKING! POWER! RINGS! _IN THE MOUNTAIN_!"

"_What is with you_?!" A smack landed against the back of Wally's head. "Are you _trying_ to deafen us?" Artemis glared daggers- or rather arrows- at him.

But Wally didn't calm down. In fact, his excitement only grew.

"LOOK, LOOK, _LOOK_! There's a ring for all of us!"

And there were indeed rings hovering in front of each team member, waiting to be taken.

"MINE'S GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Wally hooted, and fist pumped the air. "Dude, Rob, I got a freaking green power ring!"

"My ring… is blue." Conner said as he plucked it out of the air. He turned it around and around with delicate fingers as his brows knitted in confusion. "But what does that mean?"

"Blue is hope." Wally explained energetically. "Now, I really do wonder why you got that. I'd thought you'd get red."

"Which is?"

"Rage."

"… I guess I can see why."

"Hope." Kaldur said in wonder as he eyed the blue ring, which gave off a faint glow. "That is a fine strength to have indeed." He looked at Superboy, but differently than ever before. As if he was seeing, _really seeing_ Superboy for who he was. "There must be much about you we still don't know."

"What the hell does violet mean?" Artemis interrupted. The ring was still hovering in front of her, and followed her around, despite how much she tried to shake it off. "I _hate_ the color…"

"_No. Freaking. Way!"_ Kid Flash found himself staring dumbly at the Green Archer, his eyes the size of saucers. "Artemis… you got _violet_?"

"Looks like it?" It came out as a hesitant question. She prodded the ring, resulting in it to spin around itself in the air like a bottle cap.

"But- there must be some mistake." Wally spluttered. "There has to be!"

"And why is that?" Artemis felt offended for reasons she couldn't explain. Why wouldn't she deserve this ring if it chose her? "I don't see what the problem is."

"It's just… hell, violet." Wally suddenly turned smug as his lips bloomed into a smile- a teasing smile, and not it the good, friendly kind of way. "Arty… violet means love."

The gym suffered a moment of silence. Then-

"WHAT?!" Artemis screamed, and stared at her ring again in dismay. It didn't seem so cool anymore… "Why didn't _I_ get green?! That would have made so much more sense!" She glared at Wally's ring, which had already been snatched out of the air.

"Guess you don't have much willpower." He said with intense satisfaction.

"And why did_ you_ get a green ring, Baywatch?"

"May I remind you who it exactly was who ran through a raging snow blizzard for hours to deliver a heart and save an _entire_ nation?" Now the smugness was seeping its way into his voice.

Artemis could barely stand much more of it.

Thankfully Kaldur interfered by holding up his own ring, proclaiming "I believe this is indigo. But what does it mean?"

"Compassion."

"Of course!" M'gaan laughed happily. "I wouldn't have expected any differently from our leader."

"Please Ms. Martian. I do not deserve your praise."

"But you do!" She said eagerly. "The ring is _perfect_ for you. You're always compassionate about your team mates."

"Hear hear." Wally piped up. "But hey, M'gaan, what did you get?"

"I believe my ring is also violet." She looked up. "We're in the same corporation, Artemis!"

"Oh joy."

"Did you know that our Green Lantern is in love with someone from the Star Sapphire corps?" Kid Flash eyed M'gaan. "Green and violet. It's like we're meant to be…"

"You do realize you're suggesting the same for you and Artemis." Conner couldn't help mentioning.

"Never mind that!" Artemis was blushing furiously. "What I want to know it where on earth you found that information."

"Uncle Barry. Duh."

"What a trustworthy friend Green Lantern has there. But what can I expect from someone related to you?"

It was then that the team noticed that Robin was being unusually quiet.

"Hey Rob, what did you get?"

"I- I didn't get one." Robin said quietly, his face neutral. "Guess I wasn't chosen."

"How come all of us got one though- and you didn't?" M'gann asked in confusion as she inspected her violet ring.

"Beats me." Robin shrugged, indifferent.

Something tugged at the edge of their minds, and the room swam out of focus.

* * *

Everyone gasped as they were brought back to reality. Robin was the first to be on his feet as the others looked around themselves in confusion.

Understanding dawned upon them as they found their mentors surrounding them.

"What was that all about?"

"We're really sorry about doing this to you guys- but we wanted to run this simulation." Barry explained, looking intently at Kid Flash with a look of… pride? "We set up the situation you just experienced to see which ring would be assigned to either of you, just so we are given an understanding about your emotional strengths." He continued.

"So the green power ring I got wasn't real?" Wally asked with wide eyes, and groaned. "That is _so_ not cool!"

"You should have told us." Artemis said as she narrowed her eyes accusingly at their mentors. "Or did the disastrous incident before reveal nothing to you?"

"It was harmless!" Oliver said. "Nothing could have happened to cause you trauma!"

"Robin didn't get a ring." Conner suddenly pointed out. "You said everyone was supposed to. How come he didn't?"

"Perhaps it was a glitch." Batman said sternly. Something in his voice though which only Conner could detect, the strain, the worry, told him otherwise.

The increase in Robin's heartbeat only further indicated that something was wrong.

"Robin." Batman said. "Let's go."

Merely nodding in response, Robin followed his father out. The other mentors dispatched as well, Flash patting his protégé on the back saying "Green ring, huh? We'll talk about it later" before disappearing in a blur.

"He got a ring." Wally ground out as the team was left alone. "I _know_ he did."

"They betrayed our trust!" Artemis yelled. She was still put off about how they hadn't given them any forewarning.

"Green Arrow's right though- nothing could have happened to cause us any mental trauma." Kaldur reasoned.

"_Something_ could have!" Artemis said hotly. "What if someone actually used their rings, and hurt, or worse, _killed_ someone by accident?"

"We're getting sidetracked here." Kid Flash said crossly. "Robin got a ring, and he wouldn't tell us which one. What does that reveal to us?"

"That it wasn't good, obviously." Conner said. "But I didn't think a 'bad' power ring existed."

"What about the one powered by rage Wally pointed out?" M'gaan asked. "That doesn't sound healthy. You also mentioned a lot more different colors the other day."

"I'm afraid there _are_ emotions better left alone which fuel power rings." Wally said with a seriousness he seldom possessed. "Take orange, for example." He continued. "Powered by avarice, or greed. Almost like Golumn and the Ring."

"Who's Golumn?" Conner asked.

"We'll watch the movies later." Wally waved a dismissive hand. "Best movies in the world, by the way." He got back to the matter at hand. "Red. That's the one I mentioned, the power ring of rage and/or wrath."

"Sounds torturous to the ring bearer if you asked me." Kaldur said. "I would never want to be in a constant state of rage."

"Yellow." The speedster continued. "The color of fear. Some think it's more powerful than willpower, though highly unpredictable. Also, it relies on the suffering of others. Hence why it's a big no-no in our book.

"And then there's the ultimate evil of them all." Wally's voice lowered to a dramatic whisper. "Black- the color …of _death_."

An unnatural silence spread through the room; one would have heard a pin drop.

Then suddenly everyone exploded.

"Wait a second-"

"No way. No freaking-"

"You're kidding, right-"

"You don't think-"

"HE GOT A BLACK RING?"

"WHY ONE EARTH WOULD ROBIN GET A BLACK RING?"

"GUYS!" Wally yelled at the top of his lungs. The team immediately quieted. "We don't know that. He could have gotten a red ring for all we know."

"That doesn't make it any better." Conner spoke up. "I mean, think about it- why would Robin, the youngest, most innocent member of our team, get any of the rings you just mentioned? None of them seem like him!"

Wally looked at the ground, suddenly uncomfortable. "Perhaps he just got a violet power ring, and was too embarrassed to tell anyone."

"His body language suggested otherwise." Conner ground out; he was getting increasingly frustrated. "I know you know something!"

Wally let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he said "Okay, so this might come as a shock to you. But Robin's past… it isn't what you'd expect for a thirteen year old."

"How do you know this?"

"Look, I just do. I've known Rob before any of you. And I know enough. More than I would've liked, to be honest…"

M'gaan looked up. "It his past really that… _bad_?"

"Traumatic. Hellish. You name it." Wally said. "What I'm saying is… if there were anyone here most likely to receive a… a 'negative' ring, if you wish to call it that… it would be him."

* * *

"Something on your mind?" Batman asked over the soft hum of the Batmobile's engine.

"Why bother asking?" Robin's voice was slightly muffled as he leaned on his hand, staring out at the city that molded him. "It's not like you don't already know."

Batman was silent for a moment. Then-

"Bruce…" The tone Dick's voice now had surprised the Caped Crusader; it had become vulnerable, tired… "You don't - you don't think I'm … _evil_, do you?"

Batman slammed on the brakes. The resulting squealing was deafening to Dick's ears, until they finally came to a stop.

They were in the middle of the countryside between the city and the mansion.

"Richard…" Bruce unfurled his fingers from the steering wheel. "What would _ever_ possess you to think that?"

Dick looked at his mentor intently, and before he knew it, tears were blurring his vision and poured down his cheeks.

"Bruce… I got a red ring. A _red_ ring… _rage_. _Wrath_." His lower lip shook as he turned away. He couldn't face his mentor. He couldn't… "What does that say about me? That I'm some kind of monster? Full of _hate, anger… pain_."

"Richard." Bruce's voice was firm and strong, but not the voice he used in public when he was Batman. It shook a little with suppressed emotion. "I want you to listen very carefully."

Dick looked up with teary eyes.

"You. Are. _Not._ Evil." Bruce pulled his mask down, revealing his sky-blue eyes. "You've just had… a difficult past, to say the least. Something which you _never_ deserved." There was raw emotion in his words as Bruce tried to comfort his son. "Everyone has the potential of being evil, Dick. I can't change that." He took his son's hands into his own gloved ones. "But you will always be one of the purest people I know. Never think otherwise."

More tears were snaking their way down Dick's cheeks, dripping onto the leather car seat. He took off his mask as he wiped his eyes with one free hand.

Then, releasing a heart wrenching sob, he dove into Bruce's strong arms. They wrapped around him, comforting, familiar, and safe.

"Thanks Daddy. Tati."

He had heard all he needed to hear. And in Bruce's arms, in his protection and care, he knew-

He was home.

* * *

**_So. FINALLY. I FINALLY GOT TO FINISH THIS. IT'S TAKEN _AGES_, I SWEAR. But now it's finally done. Rejoice!  
So I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was just a random idea which popped into my mind.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND SPREAD LOTS OF LOVE TO THE WORLD. The world needs it!_**

* * *

**_Harley Grace ;)  
_**

**_The box is hungry. Feed it._**

**_VVVV_**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**_Hey guys!_**

_So, I've been getting mixed feelings about this one-shot. Which is expected! I mean, this is a debatable subject, who gets which ring and so forth. Which is good! Everyone has their own take on the characters, so it's very interesting to see what you guys all think on the matter. So thank you for all the favorites and reviews! They've made me very happy._

_It was suggested (Yuu101cutie, thank you!) that the **situation could take place again, but this time with the mentors!**_

_And as many people have different opinions, I thought it would be nice if **YOU GUYS would like to decide which characters get which power ring.**_

_**LEAGUE:**_

_Superman_

_Batman_

_Flash_

_Martian Manhunter_

_Wonder Woman_

_Green Arrow_

_Black Canary_

_Aquaman_

_(Green Lantern has his ring. Obviously. Let me know if you'd like someone else on the list, but these are the main members, at least to me)_

_**RINGS:**_

_Red- Rage/Wrath_

_Orange- Avarice/Greed_

_Yellow- Fear_

_Green- Willpower_

_Blue- Hope_

_Indigo- Compassion_

_Violet- Love_

_Black- Death_

_Now, just a little thing about the black power ring: some of you thought that the black one would choose Robin. However, the black power ring only chooses dead people. Which is to be expected, I guess._

_I probably should have made that clear in the story, though I didn't actually know that at the time._

_So, black is still an option though. Maybe someone can die for the sake of getting their black ring. It would be an interesting read to say the least, no?_

_AND ONE MORE THING! **IT IS ESSENTIAL THAT YOU LET ME KNOW THROUGH A REVIEW! (I don't get the whole forum/poll stuff. Believe me, I tried, I really did!)  
**_

**_LET ME KNOW ;)_**

_I'll try to get it written and up ASAP!_**_ BUT I NEED YOUR OPINION!_****_ THIS IS STRICTLY FOR ADVICE! ONCE I'VE BEEN GIVEN ENOUGH, THIS NOTE WILL BE DELETED._**

_HURRAY FOR TEAM WORK!_

_Lots of Love,_

**_Harley Grace ;) xxx_**


End file.
